Cat Got Your Tongue?
by xxKimikoCat
Summary: Mistake  Mitsuko  is a 16 year old cat girl who is recruited into the Espada Team by her father. But while she is in Las Noches, she falls head over heels for a blue haired sarcastic Espada. Can Mitsuko get herself a romance with a sarcastic little jerk?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Flashback

"IT'S YOUR GOD DAMNED FAULT! YOU CAUSED THAT MISTAKE TO BE BORN! YOU SCREWED AROUND AND GOT PREGNANT!"

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? WAIT FOR YOU?"

A low whimper came from under a large, elevated bed. I was scared from the excessive screaming and crashes. It wasn't a new emotion; in fact, I was used to it. Everyday- since I was born- they would scream at each other after they got drunk. It would follow with me getting hit over and over and over until they were sober. They would then go right to sleep in the living room, kitchen, bathroom, etc. They would wake up and at night, restart the cycle of screaming. I got out from under the large bed and grabbed a bag. I began packing. Once done, I slung it over my shoulders and opened the window. The door then slammed open and shook the house.

My dad was on a rampage.

His hands were stained with blood- i guessed it was my mothers- and he had a crazed look in his eye. He was holding a gun in his right hand and a sword in the left. His large footsteps made me more fearful with every step. I instantly leaped at the window. I got through but suffered a large, deep cut from the side of my knee up to my hip side. I knew then and there that it would scar me for life. I instantly felt pain in my throat as I ran- my adoption father had shot me in the throat. Ignoring the agonizing throbbing and the hot red liquid that was pouring from the wound, I kept running. If I stopped, I would most likely end up like my dad. I ended up in a big city that was miles away from my former home. Since that day, I have never spoken one word.

~2 years later~

I had survived life on my own for two boring years. Life was tough; barely any food drove me to anorexia nervosa (where you never eat.) Always being touched by pitying women (they were always trying to see if I was proper quality enough to take me home) gave me a being-touched-phobia (I believe its Heptaphobia but I might be wrong.) Seeing countless numbers of murders and suicides led me to the brink of suicide and depression. But, I got smarter and stronger from all of those. I could defend myself easily and I even got a random hobo to teach me kung-fu. I walked through the streets and searched for the nearest gun store. Once I found my destination, I walked inside and tried to contain my excitement.

Using the last of my money, I purchased a gun and one bullet. My feet stopped at my final destination and I looked at the bullet in my hand before loading it into the gun and stepping up onto a large podium. This show will scare the living daylights out of everyone who watched. I was now swarmed by people who were all watching me with sad and disapproving expressions. It caused me to grin as I raised the barrel of the revolver to my right temple. I could hear a few shouts of "don't do it!" and "spare your life!" but it didn't matter what they said. I opened my eyes, showing red demon cat eyes that were the source of most people's nightmares. I grinned and my unusually sharp canines glimmered in the sun.

That was the day I committed suicide.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Here Kitty Kitty!

I was 16 when my whole life changed. Walking on the street, I searched for the snack shop. Once I found it, I easily stole a box of my favorite candy; POCKY! I left the store undetected and kept walking on. I was in a good mood. Today was the only day that my favorite store, Gochikku Necchuu (Gothic Mania), was giving out black chokers, white boots, and white corsets for free! It was 5:55 AM; exactly five minutes before they opened. I got to the door with only 2 minutes to spare. After I waited, the doors opened and I walked in. Such beauty! I grabbed a bag and put 5 corsets, 2 chokers, and 2 pairs of boots into the bag. I also bought some skinny jeans that said "D0n't Ht3" on the butt, a black off shoulder shirt that said "Br0k3n H3rt" on the chest with a broken heart on the middle, and some music. I then left the store with my bags and walked to my small apartment. It was now around 7:30 and I was bored. Unlocking the door, I put my stuff way. I wasn't done just yet. I left the apartment to go find something to do.

~Grimmjow's POV~

"God Damnit!" The stupid leader gave me a fucking mission. I had to find some girl and bring her to Hueco Mundo. Appearantly, Aizen was very excited. He kept pacing and making people clean up and stuff. What's worse was that every now and then, he had small bursts of happiness. What was this girl; some kind of princess? While everyone cleaned, I had to catch her. This is the only thing he gave me:

Name: Mistake (Mitsuko) Sosuke  
>Age: 16<br>Hair Color: Blonde  
>Eye Color: Yellow<br>Black Cat ears and tail.  
>DO NOT CALL HER MISTAKE! CALL HER MITSUKO!<br>Don't expect answers; she can't talk.  
>Can be called by "Here kitty kitty."<br>Extremely beautiful.  
>C-cup chest.<br>NEEDS TO BE FOUND OR YOU WILL DIE, GRIMMJOW!

The last name was scratched out. He also added a picture. He was right; she was beautiful! I turned the corner and walked up to a man. I showed him the picture. He sighed.

"I remember that girl. Committed suicide when she was 7 and came back to life when she was 13. Just plain freaky. She lives somewhere on Oakbird Lane." He then walked off. I was shocked; suicide when she was seven and came back to life? It reeked of an Arrancar. I looked at a street sign and went on until I had found Oakbird Lane. I then showed the picture to a woman.

"She's a suicidal freak! I can't stand going near her! She caused a big scene when she was a little girl. Scared my kids half to death! She lives in the apartments over there." I ran to the apartments but the man said she left a few minutes ago. I growled.

"DAMNIT!" I walked into the street and crossed. It was just my luck when I saw her. She was carrying a bunch of CD's.

"So, the babe's a music-lover?" I flash-stepped in front of her and she instantly froze up.

"Hello Mitsuko."

~Mistake POV~

I looked up. He was the most handsome guy I've seen. He smirked. God, he was SEXY!

"My name is Grimmjow and I have orders to take you with me to Hueco Mundo. Your stuff is being transported there right now." He touched my music CD's and they disappeared. I nodded at him and made handsigns. He gulped and rubbed his neck.

"Uh... I... Am... The... Cero... Espada?" I nodded to him and took off my jacket, showing my hollow hole and tattoo. He was amazed. He turned around.

"I'm the Sexta Espada." He sighed and I grinned. I was stronger than him! He noticed my ears and started pulling on them, chuckling. He grinned before saying, "Here kitty kitty!"


End file.
